


Fever Confession

by YourWriter



Series: Your Highness [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cold, M/M, Sick Beomgyu, Snow, a little crying, beomjun - Freeform, confession omg, yeonjun was ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: Snow. Snowballs. Snow flurry. Runny nose. Playing in the cold. And getting sick.Pretty much the summary of how the confession took place.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Your Highness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900687
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Fever Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, I know I just published a while ago and I publish at a very random time (I know, sorry) but I am here again, bearing this little fluff (I guess?)

The leaves had withered and the trees fell bare. The wind that was already cold turned even icy, biting the skin. The first snow of the year already fell yesterday and over the night, everywhere you look was already filled with the white beauty replacing the absence of every leaves on the trees and Beomgyu's feeling giddy. Winter has been his favorite, next to the blazing heat of summer.  
  
Beomgyu snuggled beneath his cardigan and pulled it over his torso. He was on his way home for the winter break, from the tiring life in school, riding the car and looking outside where the snow was softly falling over the top of every human's hats and beanies and cars and roofs. Beomgyu wanted to stop the driver and play on the snow for a second but his runny nose was saying otherwise. So, he settled on sitting inside the car until they reached home.  
  
"Your father said you'll have to fetch a new suit for the winter charity ball next week." Said Yeonjun along the ride.  
  
"New suit? I have a ton, I don't need a new one." He said and turned to see Yeonjun, looking at him through the rearview.  
  
"It was what he said."  
  
"He wouldn't know if I bought a new one or not." He said and shrugged. He turned his gaze back outside.  
  
"You need a partner."

"Pardon?" He snapped his head back to the elder he almost had a whiplash.

"You need a partner." Yeonjun repeated.

"I've been attending those boring socialite parties for over a decade and father never told me to get a partner, why is now an exception?" He asked, forehead creasing in frustration.

He felt his nose itch and a sneeze was threatening and begging to be let out, he didn't want that and so he covered his nose and pressed by the bridge, halting the air to pass through for a moment.

"Ask you father. His PA just told me to say that to you." Yeonjun said, looking at him in curiosity.

That look was never good on Yeonjun but he refused to acknowledge it.

"Alright."

Twenty minutes later they were already in front of the gates of the mansion only that the car didn't want to move anymore, the driver said it was overheating and the five inch layer of snow was adding to the hindrance. Now they have to walk the three hundred meter front yard to the mansion.

Stepping outside made Beomgyu shiver, his knees also felt wobbly and shaky, not from the cold but because of the reeling feeling of the cool and the snowflakes hitting his face and melting in the process.

"Cold?" Yeonjun asked.

"A little." He answered, teeth gritting.

Beomgyu took a step yet ten seconds into walking, he felt a coat drape over his frame and the smell of Yeonjun's perfume dominating his nose, though it smelt very faint.

"What about you?" He asked.

"You better not catch a cold. Nan went back home for winter, same to a few maids, no one will take care of you." Yeonjun said, walking ahead.

Beomgyu pouted at the mean retort of the elder. He's always like that and the younger would never get used to it.

He marched, stomping heavily on the snow. Eyes casted down on the white powder when he got an idea. He halted and took a handful of snow in his hands, balled it and threw it at Yeonjun's back, startling the elder to a stop.

He cackled and balled another on his fist and threw it at the elder though as a consequence, Beomgyu's hands turned ice cold and moments later turned to his side and let the sneeze he was holding out abruptly and unexpectedly.

"What is wrong with you?" Yeonjun frowned.

"You were mean to me, you deserved that." Beomgyu said, chuckle lingering in his voice as he rubs his nose.

"Come already." The elder said and before Beomgyu moved his foot to walk ahead, a snow flurry occurred that had Beomgyu running and giggling like a child.

He went and kicked and dug and tittered along the way and Yeonjun was just watching him play like a puppy who's seeing snow for the first time.

"Young master, please walk faster, or play along faster, rather." Yeonjun said with a sigh of giving up yet a little smile was ghosting on his lips. Beomgyu didn't listen and was still playing around and for a short span of time, the flurry turned to a snowsquall, flakes were falling harder from the cold skies. "Beomgyu, you'll catch a cold."

Beomgyu gave up playing as the snow really did become heavy, he walked next to Yeonjun who was now holding his coat over Beomgyu's head to avoid snowflakes melting atop. By the time they arrived inside, Beomgyu's nose was as red as Rudolf's, his hands were freezing and he was sniffling, his forefinger running lightly just below the tip of his nose.

"See, what did I tell you?" Yeonjun was behind him when he said that and Beomgyu doesn't even need to look back to know that Yeonjun has his arms crossed and his face has that particular displeased tone.

"I just wanted to have some fun." Beomgyu defended himself, knowing the moment he stepped out of the car, Yeonjun wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

Beomgyu stopped on his tracks and took a sudden quick breath, his nose twitching and itching. There's a pause and the world stops, _it has to stop or it will be gone_ , then a blaring sound escapes Beomgyu's half open lips followed by a soft sigh of victory. He breathed and looked back at Yeonjun to smile. The man was frowning, as per usual. And then he continued to walk up.

The younger collapsed on the loveseat and snuggled closer to the clothes protecting him from the cold. Yeonjun almost made a disapproving noise with his throat.

"I'll prepare your bath." He said and left the boy without a say.

He prepared a warm bath over the tub and left the water running. He came back to Beomgyu still on the couch, no signs of wanting to leave the comforts of it.

"Hey, you'll have to stand up and take a bath, you stink."

"I don't stink!" Beomgyu protested with his eyes closed.

"You do, now go ahead." Beomgyu obliged with a few grunts and mumbles of disagreement.

Beomgyu didn't take too long inside the bathroom as his body felt entirely heavy and warm, after wearing his neatly prepared white jumper and stripped bottoms, he collapsed right at the loveseat and curled in a ball.

"When are we going to visit Tailor's?" Beomgyu heard Yeonjun asked, he just grunted. "Answer using words, coherently, I'm certain I didn't understand what you just said."

Beomgyu pouted thinking _I didn't say a thing, that's why you really won't understand anything._

"I just remembered Tailor's a popular brand, it would be full anytime during the whole week. How about another, are you fine with Styx's?" Yeonjun blabbered.

"No, I'm not." Beomgyu mumbled instantly.

"What?"

"I'm not sick." He said, as he feels his eyes and skin burn with his head spinning and overall not feeling well. 

Silence followed and it took a while for Yeonjun to speak.

"You clearly are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are, now what did I say again?"

Beomgyu grunted again. Not bothering to form words as he felt his energy get drained by an unseen evil force that is his fever. He almost jumped on his place when he felt cold hands situate on his forehead.

"Jesus, you're burning. Move to your bed." Yeonjun ordered. Oblivious of what Beomgyu was currently feeling.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow." He retorted weakly.

"You'll move, now."

"You're heartless..." Beomgyu muttered. "I clearly can't, I'm dizzy, I'm not feeling well, I feel like I will faint right here, right now. My nose is stuffy. My head's aching. My limbs feel heavy, I feel abnormally heavy. I'm not feeling fine Yeonjun hyung. Nan's not here, she's the only one who takes care of me since mom passed, now if you may, please take care of me, if you don't want to, then just go away. I'll just rest here." Beomgyu forced himself to say, then he turned and faced the loveseat's backrest, burrowing his face on the corner.

He snuggled up there and didn't hear a response from the elder, he may have gone away, but he didn't hear the door opened nor closed though he heard a faint rustle about some feet away and he's a little too bilious to make his mind work. He grunted and groaned even louder when he felt two strong arms lift him up the air and close to a comforting warmth. He opened his eyes and saw Yeonjun, _who else_ , carrying him.

The man prompted his legs up on the bed and laid him in the middle then pulled up his comforter. He had no energy to snicker, but he will if he had another chance, and just snuggled underneath the sheets.

He made an effort to pull each pillow his hands rest on, aside from the one he's using, and piled it to his side. He felt dizzy right after two.

"Stop," Yeonjun said and he gladly did, fluttering his eyes close once more. He couldn't see but he knew Yeonjun was moving around and continuing his work on making a pillow nest. "I don't know how to take care of a sick child—"

"'m not a child." Beomgyu protested rather weakly.

"Because clearly, I don't have one to take care of and I didn't study medicine." And Yeonjun continued like he wasn't just cut off.

"You didn't have to study medicine to take care of a person with a fever." Beomgyu murmured.

"What do Nan do to you whenever you're sick?"

"Haven't you seen her do the things?" Beomgyu asked and he heard no response meaning Yeonjun's answer is no and meaning he has to explain it to him. Beomguyu thought if it would be worth it, he'll just tire himself even more, though on the not-so-bright side, Yeonjun might be able to use what he's going to say if he get sick in the future and Nan's not around to take care of him or if he finally gets to a relationship and his partner gets sick and Beomgyu's heart ached, a ball of tear forming at the window of his eyes. "I'm tired of speaking." He said instead.

"How am I going to take care of you?" Beomgyu's heart leaped at Yeonjun's question though he refused to make it visible and buried it aside, the dejected feeling of his little realization was prevailing.

"Bring me ibuprofen and a towel soaked in cold water. That would be good, I think. Mind's fuzzy, 'can't remember anything at all." He murmured though he didn't get a reply, only the sound of his door opening and closing.

His mind was chaos and this is the highlight of having a fever that he didn't like. Fever's makes him remember his mother and her gentle touch, soft voice and soothing humming. Her lovely locks, always tied on a mini messy bun as she held him tight close to her, rocking him off ever so gently and putting him to a great comfortable slumber. His mother always made his fever a lot easier to deal with and now that she wasn't here, he felt downhearted and something awful crawled upon his chest, bringing him to the brink of catching his breath, tears pricking his eyes and the door opening.

Yeonjun rushed beside him and held his hand. 

"Hush, why are you crying?" Yeonjun asked feebly, masking the panic he was feeling because Beomgyu's crying for an unknown reason!

"Mom, I... I miss mom." Beomgyu hiccupped and held tighter to Yeonjun's hands. The boy has his eyes closed as tears trickled down his pale cheeks.

Yeonjun bit his lips and contemplated wiping the younger's tears away yet surrendered. He moved his wrist and used the side of his forefinger to wipe away some tears from Beomgyu's face.

"She knows how to make me... make me feel... better." He trailed, voice withering.

"I'm here, hyung's here, you don't need to cry, it'll just make you feel worse." He comforted, almost cringing at hearing himself say those words with so much softness in his tone. But it was fine, Beomgyu needed it, and he was more than ready to give and supply anything the younger needed.

He heard a knock on the door and he carefully tried to move his hand away from Beomgyu's death grip, causing the boy to shoot his eyes open, his pupil's dilating in fear.

"Where are you going?" He asked, voice frail and shaking.

"I'm just going to answer the door." He answered.

"You're going to leave me?" Yeonjun's heart almost broke into tiny pieces hearing how dejected and lost the boy sounded. He was indeed sick and Yeonjun felt exasperated.

"No, I'm not going to leave you. I'll just have to go and get your medicine." He said.

There was a knock on the door, once again but Yeonjun could only care less as he focused on Beomgyu trying to comprehend what he just said. Yeonjun heard from Nan that Beomgyu can't grasp certain things as his mind was busy thinking of finding comfort and to be left alone was what's going on inside his head and it was adorable only if it wasn't something so heartbreakingly serious and was making the younger feel awful.

Beomgyu nodded after some time of sorting things and let go of his grip. Yeonjun made a beeline towards the door and fetched all the things from the annoyed looking maid and went back beside Beomgyu, placing everything on his nightstand.

"Now, I need you to sit back and you have to eat."

There goes start the babysitting part. Yeonjun fed Beomgyu four spoons of rice porridge until the younger declined further spoons, grunting and tilting his head to the side. He made him take the medicine and drink water right after, not forcing him anymore.

Beomgyu's now lying on his back with a cold soaked towel on his forehead, comfortably surrounded by his pillow nest as he held onto Yeonjun's hand, who was getting half his body numb from his position but he didn't bother to complain.

"When I was still little, mom'll keep me on her lap and rock me gently like a baby," Beomgyu whisper said, eyes closed, his thumb unconsciously rubbing circles on Yeonjun's palm. "She knows what to do..."

Yeonjun hummed, encouraging the younger to continue or to stop.

"I miss her," the younger's lips were downturned and beneath the cloth was a creasing forehead.

Yeonjun wasn't sure what to do as tears started to cascade down Beomgyu's cheeks for the second time.

"I miss her so much, I wish I can be with her now—"

Yeonjun hushed the younger and pulled him up carefully. His sobs growing louder and Yeonjun resorted to burying the younger's head on his neck while humming a random tune his mind came up with, his arms rounding Beomgyu's weak frame. He'd never seen Beomgyu so vulnerable and weak, oftentimes Beomgyu's a cheery and cheeky kid that gets to Yeonjun's nerves every time, but now, he's like a fragile artifact needed to be handled with all the care.

A little later on crying, Beomgyu's arms moved to wrap around Yeonjun's torso, tighter than the elder expected.

Beomgyu hiccuped, "I like you hyung, please don't leave me."

Yeonjun could not believe his own ears, his world halted for a second to absorb the bomb of information Beomgyu dropped. He was not oblivious, he can actually see Beomgyu's fancy on him in a subtle way every once in a while, more obvious than his hidden one, but actually hearing it was worth to freak out from.

He shook his head and thought that it was the fever talking to him and not actually Beomgyu, nevertheless, he went along.

"I won't go away, now you should sleep."

"Can't. Hurt."

It was also one thing Yeonjun found adorable that Beomgyu would randomly spew single words to say what he was feeling.

"Hurt what?"

"Don't want you to find anyone." Beomgyu's voice came out muffled with the way his face was buried on Yeonjun's neck but it wasn't a problem because he heard the younger clearly. He's long gone, stopped from crying and was only limply draping on Yeonjun's body. He totally got what the younger was talking about.

Cheesy as it may sound but his heart skipped a beat. Damn, he's progressing a little too fast, thanks to Beomgyu and his sudden confession.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked though it was void of venom.

"What's wrong with me..."

Silence.

"I like you, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Ey... Beomgyu actually confessed... though... in a very much unstable state... haha... now what?
> 
> [Comments of criticism and/or suggestions are much appreciated! And I actually wanted to know what you want to happen next...]


End file.
